creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Gina, Smile
Gina got out of bed to turn on the light. As she hopped down from her tall, warm bed, she noticed something about the room that seemed a bit... off. She couldn't put her finger on it, though. She flicked the switch to "on" but instead, the light was dimmer than usual, barely illuminating the room with its presence. Gina needed to find her phone, though. It wasn't in the box next to her bed where she usually left it, and she wasn't able to sleep. So, she just thought she'd goof around on her phone until she did eventually fall asleep. Looking for her phone was a bit difficult to find with nothing but a dim light, which didn't seem strange to her since her house was really just old and creaky as it was. She was walking to her closet when hit a loose floor board. She landed on her face as the unexpected trip caught her attention. "What a dumb old house?" she thought. In that time spent aching on the floor, she noticed her phone sitting upright under a small stool, leaning on the leg of it. She found this not the least bit strange, since her cat was always picking up things and leaving them in small spaces. She outstretched her arm to grab it, and as she did, something took ahold of her finger, with small, sharp teeth. She immediately jerked her hand back. This startled her but didn't hurt too much. A small, furry brown head peeked out from under the stool. Gina's cat never once nipped her, much less like that. Gina carefully reached under the stool again and in one swift move, snatched her phone out from under it. Still aching, she stood up and switched off the dim light, with the only light being the bright shine coming from her cell phone. She normally talked to her friends online or went through her Creepy Pasta app. But reading something like that was basically the opposite of what she was trying to do in the first place; get some sleep. As she logged on to her e-mail, she noticed something a little off with the page. For instance, instead of her green background, it was black. And the web url read: MY EMAILS in a strange font. Gina tried refreshing the page, but it stayed the same. This wasn't as strange, either, since her phone was always messing up websites. Gina opened up one of her e-mails from an un-known address. It read exactly this: "Until the white face takes a hold.........." Gina, having friends who really enjoyed messing with her, set this aside and ignored it. She pressed the home-screen button over and over but all it did was zoom up on the screen. "I'm either needing a new phone, or new friends," Gina thought, frustrated. She shut her phone off and just lie there in bed, wide awake. Gina sat up and looked around. Something was off. Very off, and it was getting even more uncomfortable by the minute. Gina looked out the window by her bed. Nothing there. Gina drew the curtains shut and got up to look through the window on the other side of the room. She opened up the blinds and there... she saw something. A man. Not really a man, even. It had a pale face and its body was completely black, like the night sky. Its hair was long and white, and its eyes... were blue. So blue, it was painful to look into them. Gina was absolutely mesmerized, frightened, and curious beyond her mind's content. She wanted to pull the blinds back shut, but the second she thought about doing so, the black, pale-faced creature pulled the window up, and floated inside. Gina's heart was racing, her adrenaline at an unhealthy over-flow through her whole body as thoughts of self defense raced through her mind. She just stepped back, but by now the creature was stepping closer to her. Gina knew this wasn't good. She looked all around and picked up her glass jar of coins, raised it above his head, and smashed it on him as coins and glass scattered everywhere across the floor. The creature was bleeding, but its blood was chunky and brown. It opened its mouth to make some kind of noise, but Gina shouted "NO!!" in its face. She picked up a computer chair, but when she tried to knock the creature down, it grabbed hold of the leg of the chair, and pushed her instead. Gina fell backwards, and because she had a small room her head banged up against the brick wall. She stood up immediately, though, and swung her fist at the creature. But when it got close to his nose-less face, it took her fist, then in one swift move got ahold of the other one, and sat her on the floor. Gina was stunned by its strength. She looked up at it then scooted up backwards against the wall. The creature gave her a serious look, a straight stone-faced look. Then it smiled. Not a friendly smile. Gina was horrified by his face, the smile stretching across it slowly. There was something peculiar about the way its face curled up when it grinned. Its eyes squinted, the blue brighter than ever. Then as the creature crouched down to her level, it laughed. A horrible, raspy, unnatural cackle. It scared the living daylights out of Gina. The creature's laugh got louder, and more horrible and perverted as it kept on cackling. It opened its eyes as wide as they could, an unnaturally wide stare with its bright blue eyes. After its laugh slowly dies down, it frowned and tilted its head, never taking its eyes off of Gina. Gina was shaking by then, her palms sweaty and her face red and hot. Her heart was racing; the creature took its thin hands and its long, skinny, and bony fingers and stretched the sides of her mouth, forcing a wide, unnatural grin across her face. "Smile for me," the creature whispered rather perversely. "I want to see you laugh with me." Gina was shaking. She grabbed the creature's hand and pulled it out of her mouth, then twisted its wrist all the way to the right. At this point the thing was breathing heavily, with a squeaky wheeze in its raspy voice. The breathing got louder and louder. She just stared at the black creature for a long time. It floated out the window, and ran away. Category:Monsters